Rebecca White
Rebecca White is the daughter of the late Lawrence White and half-sister of Chrissie White. She is also the mother of Sebastian White although Seb is currently in the care of his father Robert Sugden and Robert's partner Aaron Dingle as Rebecca was left unable to care for him after sustaining brain damage in a car crash, caused by her nephew, Lachlan White, which claimed the lives of Lawrence and Chrissie. Rebecca's current status is unknown. She last appeared on 9th August 2018 when she was held hostage by Lachlan White, who subsequently began to suffocate her. Biography 1986-2015: Childhood and affair with Robert Rebecca White was born on 25th October 1986 to Lawrence and Ellen White. Lawrence had doubts about Rebecca's paternity due to his and Ellen's open marriage, although he always hoped Rebecca was his biological daughter. Despite the doubts, Lawrence raised Rebecca and her elder sister Chrissie as his own children, even though he was aware Chrissie couldn't be his biological daughter. In 2011, Ellen passed away after a battle with cancer. The following year, Rebecca began a relationship with Chrissie's boyfriend Robert Sugden, and ended up pregnant with his child around the time Robert and Chrissie got engaged, although she had an abortion. Rebecca felt guilty for betraying her sister so went travelling. She failed to attend Chrissie and Robert's wedding in February 2015, making the excuse that her flight was cancelled. Lawrence, Chrissie and Lachlan made trips to visit Rebecca throughout 2015, with Chrissie and Lachlan staying with her in the aftermath of the helicopter crash, caused by Chrissie, which claimed three lives. 2016-2017: Arrival in Emmerdale In October 2016, Robert, who was now divorced from Chrissie, called Rebecca and informed her that Chrissie wasn't Lawrence's biological daughter and Lawrence had changed his will. He explained Lachlan had shot Lawrence, setting up Robert's brother Andy in the process. Rebecca was shocked, as her family had neglected to mention any of this to her. Rebecca surprised her family, and traumatized the villagers, by arriving at Home Farm, unannounced, in a helicopter. After becoming reacquainted with her family, Rebecca slapped Robert in front of Chrissie, but later met up with her co-conspirator to assure him Chrissie was convinced by her act. Robert managed to persuade Rebecca to take a DNA test, so Rebecca secretly took a hair from a comb in Lawrence drawer and sent it off for testing. Whilst waiting for the results, Rebecca tried to get Lachlan to confide in her. Later, she called Robert to Home Farm and tried to seduce him, but Robert backed away, revealing that he loved his boyfriend Aaron Dingle despite Rebecca reminding him that Lawrence would be retiring soon, and they could take over. Robert returned to Home Farm, where Rebecca tried it on with him yet again and this time he responded to her kiss, only to tell her that it had proved she meant nothing to him now. Lachlan secretly listened in as Rebecca and Robert talked about their previous affair. A few days later, Rebecca asked for Robert's help in getting what she was entitled to, if Lawrence is her real father, offering him 20% of what she got on top of Andy's freedom. On Rebecca's 30th birthday, Lachlan revealed Robert and Rebecca's affair to Chrissie in The Woolpack, resulting in both sisters slapping each other. Lawrence ushered the warring sisters home where Rebecca admitted she was aware of the doubts surrounding her paternity, and knew the truth about the shooting and Lawrence's history with Ronnie Hale. Lawrence intercepted the DNA results and told Rebecca they could continue to live without knowing, but Rebecca couldn't. Rebecca was delighted, and Chrissie put out when the results revealed Rebecca was Lawrence's biological daughter. Rebecca announced that she was sticking around to protect Lawrence from Chrissie and Lachlan. Rebecca manipulated Lachlan into thinking Robert had found evidence incriminating him in Lawrence's shooting and followed him to the stream where evidence was concealed. Chrissie realised what Rebecca was up to, and confronted her outside The Woolpack. When Rebecca attempted to walk away, a scuffle ensued, resulting in Rebecca hitting her head and being knocked unconscious. Chrissie and Lachlan fled the scene with the evidence. Rebecca was found by Doug Potts but before she went to hospital, she headed to the family's bonfire party and exposed the truth about Lawrence's shooting and Andy's innocence to the villagers. Rebecca managed to persuade Lachlan to confess to the shooting and subsequently he was sentenced to five months imprisonment for perverting the course of justice. Chrissie blamed Rebecca for her son being behind bars. Their feud intensified when Chrissie withheld their mother's wedding ring and accused Rebecca of stealing it. This caused another scuffle between the pair and Chrissie fell over a banister, onto a glass table. At hospital Chrissie told Rebecca that she was going to tell the police that she intended to murder her but Lawrence discovered Chrissie's plan and ordered Rebecca and Chrissie to sort out their differences and not get the police involved. 2017: Pregnancy Rebecca enjoyed a brief fling with Ross Barton and also slept with Robert whilst Aaron was in prison. A few weeks later, Rebecca discovered she was pregnant and was unsure which man was the father of her unborn child. She concluded Robert must've been the man who got her pregnant as she and Ross had used protection. Robert requested Rebecca terminate the pregnancy. Ross was unaware he wasn't the father of Rebecca's child and followed her to the abortion clinic where he saw Robert and Rebecca together and figured out that Robert had gotten Rebecca pregnant so he began to blackmail Robert. Rebecca realised she wanted to keep the baby and didn't go through with the abortion. Rebecca confided in Chrissie that she was pregnant with Robert's baby and Chrissie was surprisingly supportive of her sister. Robert had told Aaron about sleeping with Rebecca and the pregnancy but they were both under the impression that she had had a termination. During an awkward meeting in The Woolpack, Robert grabbed Rebecca by her jacket so Chrissie blurted out that Rebecca was still pregnant, shocking both Robert and Aaron. Robert was adamant that he didn't want anything to do with the baby. Robert's sister Victoria Barton tried to persuade Rebecca to allow Robert to be part of the child's life but during the confrontation, Rebecca suddenly started experiencing stomach cramps and was rushed to hospital. The baby was okay and as the cramps were likely due to stress, Rebecca decided to get away for a while. Rebecca returned a few weeks later and arranged to stay with Victoria at Keepers Cottage, leaving Aaron and Robert uneasy. After having her first scan, Rebecca tried to resolve things with Robert and Aaron and asked Robert to go on the baby's birth certificate so their child would know where they came from but Robert was indifferent and didn't want to talk about things. Rebecca and Robert made amends following his split with Aaron and he helped her with work up at Home Farm. Rebecca gave birth to a son in November 2017, whom she named Sebastian. Two weeks after Seb's birth, Rebecca discovered Robert was behind Rug Tree bonds investment. She confronted him about trying to destroy her family business and forbid him from seeing his son. Soon after, she left the village with Seb. 2017-2018: Car crash and brain injury Rebecca and Seb returned to Home Farm at Christmas. Rebecca agreed to let Victoria see Seb but was furious when Victoria allowed Robert access to the baby. After learning Robert was planing to go to court to get shared custody of Seb, Rebecca planned to immigrate to Australia with her family, taking Seb without Robert's knowledge. However, Robert hired a private investigator, and discovered the family's plans. He kidnapped Seb, and after seeing Robert run off with Seb, the family jumped in their car and gave chase. However, there were dire consequences to follow as Lachlan had a psychopathic moment and grabbed the wheel, steering the vehicle into the path of an oncoming lorry. The crash killed both Lawrence and Chrissie, whilst Rebecca was left unconscious and in a bad way, although Lachlan survived with just cuts and bruises. After almost a month, Rebecca came round and was relieved to hear that Seb was safe, but devastated to learn about the demise of Lawrence and Chrissie. Later, she woke up from a nap and accused Lachlan of causing the crash. Wanting to find out more about the incident, she headed home, but collapsed and was taken back to hospital. She had been diagnosed with post-traumatic amnesia earlier. Rebecca was released from hospital and moved back into Keepers Cottage where it quickly became clear she wasn't able to care for Seb alone due to her head injury. Rebecca got confused and headed to Home Farm believing she still lived there and attacked the new owner, Joe Tate, with a golf club. Rebecca was arrested for assaulting Joe but she begged Victoria not to tell Robert fearing he'd take Seb from her. Victoria insisted Robert would want to help so Rebecca lashed out with a hot iron and accused Victoria of wanting to take Seb away. The following day, Rebecca left Seb alone at Keepers Cottage with a hot pan of oil on the stove. Aaron heard the fire alarm and broke in to rescue Seb. Victoria, Robert and Aaron managed to persuade Rebecca to go back to the hospital to be checked over and subsequently she was diagnosed with Executive Dysfunion. Rebecca realised she was no longer able to care for Seb so called Robert and Aaron around to Keepers Cottage and asked them to look after him. 2018-: Held Hostage by Lachlan In July 2018, Rebecca found an unconscious Robert and Liv Flaherty inside Mill Cottage, and Lachlan White prevented her from calling an ambulance. Lachlan was then seen in the woods with a bloody wrench, implying that he may have killed her. However, a few days later it was revealed that Rebecca was alive and being held hostage in a wooden chalet “in the middle of nowhere”, chained up. He blackmailed her into leaving Robert a message saying she was living in Wales so she could “see Seb”. After being forced to hear about what really happened to her dad, Chrissie and Gerry Roberts, she then changed her mind, declaring that she hated him and wouldn’t trust him with her son. Lachlan then tricked Victoria Barton into giving him Seb, taking him to a terrified Rebecca to say “goodbye” as he planned to kill her for real. She then begged him to let her take Seb and promised she would move away with him and never come back. Rebecca later tried to escape but was caught by Lachlan. She attempted to make him believe that she had forgotten everything but he saw through her facade and strangled her as a result. She was later revealed to be alive and being locked up in a psychiatric hospital. Quotes "What? None of you ever seen a helicopter before?" (first line) --- "Not totally gay then... Dad?" (To Lawrence after finding out that he is her biological Dad) See Also *Full list of appearances Category:Emmerdale characters Category:Current characters Category:1986 births Category:2016 debuts Category:White family Category:Residents of Home Farm Category:Residents of Keepers Cottage Category:Home Farm employees Category:Guests of The Grange B&B